


Singing in the rain

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Trolls - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tagging?what is tagging?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Poppy finds Branch in the rain. Antics ensue.





	

Ever since he was little Branch had loved the rain. Stomping in puddles,listening to the beautiful sound of the rain as it bounced off certain things.

Being gray kinda dulled the feeling of loving anything. Except Poppy. The troll who happened to find him outside in the rain that night.

"Branch! What are you doing in the rain?! You'll catch Fluzle!". The pink princess exclaimed,rushing over to him.

She tries to pull him away,probably inside and he reluctantly allows her. Catching Fluzle wouldn't be good. The sickness gave a troll black spots and caused headache and loss of appetite. Wouldn't be good at all.

She leads him inside(his pod he realizes) and gets a two towels,one for each of them. After they dry off,Poppy hands him a small bag. 

"I can't believe I haven't shown you these yet!" She says excitedly. She's eating something. Must be whatever's in the bag.

"Their called 'yummy tummies! I used to make em all the time as a kid. I just started making them again.

Branch bit into the snack. His eyes went wide. It was delicious. After swallowing he tells Poppy how great it was,making her blush. 

"T-thanks. So what were you doing outside in the rain?". She asks curiously.

"Oh.. just enjoying the rain. Y'know...the melody". He says.

She nods understandingly. Branch gets up from the couch and goes to sit at the window to watch the rain.

'Raindrops falling all around me' Branch sings.

He was only ever comfortable singing around Poppy.

'Softly hitting the ground'. Poppy continues.

'But even thought I'm wet,I would never forget,how much I love you'. They sang together.


End file.
